Idoun
Idoun is an antagonist from Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, though this incarnation of the character has never experienced the events in her canon. She made her debut in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Canon Idoun hails from an AU of Fire Emblem, where she is a minor antagonist. It's complicated. Pre-Convergence Idoun claims to be a millennia-old dragon whose appearance is fated to bring about the end of all things, or a reincarnation thereof. She carries with her a "dragonstone", which is said to allow Idoun to transform herself into the ancient dark dragon, bringer of the apocalypse. She has yet to prove any of these claims to be true. She also tends to belittle "worthless mortals" and generally everyone around her. By almost all accounts, she's a blowhard who just wants all eyes to be on her at all times. As a result, nobody really takes her seriously, although she can prove to be dangerous to keep around (mostly by distracting everyone with her outbursts). It's unknown where Idoun was or what she was doing before she was pulled into her first event, but likely it was something not worthy of much note. Plot Involvement The Sovionok Camp Incident She had relatively minimal involvement within the event, but notably interacted with the likes of Karol Capel and Gaara. Idoun often threatened the young pair, but it quickly became apparent that her bark was worse than her bite. The Grand Hotel Some time after returning to her world, Idoun stumbled across Jade Curtiss' multiversal hotel. She was brought on as a worker for the hotel, though in truth, Jade only took her on as he believed her to be a malleable individual. Arriving at the Multiverse Hotel, Idoun would initially appear, offering to take the coats of everyone, though no one ever would (though Saitama would later offer his cape, though it would be rejected). After the murder of Rita, Idoun would prove to be useful in ascertaining clues pertaining to the case of her death. Shortly before Rita had died, the key that allowed her access throughout the hotel had been stolen, and it was later revealed that the thief was Idoun, as her own key was stolen earlier as well, so she had decided to take Rita's clothing, along with the key as well. Idoun had also come across a multiversal travel device in Jade's office. She said it was a "dragonstone", accidentally using it to transport the survivors to the Fuse Research Facility. After they returned with the knowledge that Jade possibly held ties to the work going on there, Jade believed he was in the clear due to no one ever believing Idoun due to her delusions. Epilogue(s) The Sovionok Camp Incident Idoun never received a proper epilogue, and thus, it is unknown for sure what becomes of her, though it can be assumed that she safely returned to her own world, wherever that may be. It is later revealed that she had somehow made her way to the Multiverse Hotel, likely by coming into contact with Jade Curtiss somehow. Character Relationships Idoun is not notably close to anyone within the Convergence Series. Trivia * Idoun is heterochromic. Her right eye is green and her left eye is purple. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:NPCs Category:The Sovionok Camp Incident Category:The Grand Hotel Category:Fire Emblem characters